ONe chance
by I can see it in your eyes
Summary: SA what if kind of story. What if there was more between Tally and Sharon then meats the eye? Based off the frog Epsode, Sharon and Tally become really close after saving the frogs. Maybe its time to take this friendship to a new level.


Disclaimer I don't own brace face, but any chara that you may not recognize is mine unless I state in my disclaimers otherwise.

A

* * *

/N: Now this is my first time writing about this series, so forgive me if I misspell some of the names. I have never seen them in writing, and its rather difficult sometimes with some names and spellings. Also this contains adult content not suited for children.

* * *

Possible one shot

* * *

As the sky turned from a dark blue to an arrangement of yellow red and orange before night fell, a girl lie on her bed thinking about everything that happened over the last few days. She had been working with a girl in order to get their school to change their policy about frog dissection which both girls were totally against. In the end both girls ended up suspended for their actions, and their parents had gotten involved. Her mother had become outraged because her daughter had o go to some lengths, but still in the end it was worth it.

She sighed brushing a stray blonde bang out of her hair as she turned from her back to her side. The frogs were not on her mind tonight, but rather the girl that had helped her rescue the frogs. In fact the frog problem, as the blonde had come to call it, had only brought her closer to her 'partner in crime' and her so called friends appeared to be slipping away. Tears started to flow freely down her cheeks as she thought about the life long friendship that was now hanging on a thread just because of a little misunderstanding. Her phone rang and she knocked it on the floor before she was able to get to it. "Hello?" she asked into the phone.

"Hey Sharon, its Taly. I haven't really talked to you since the frog rescue and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later.?" The girl now known as Taly asked.

"That would be great, I'll have the house to myself this weekend and we can have a girls day…or night rather." The girl now known as Sharon suggested.

"What about Mareia and Coner?" Tally asked.

"Well, they are still holding that grudge against you even though we both know that Nina was the one to start those lies." Sharon admitted. "besides, we need time to get to know each other.

"ok I'm in…." Tally stated.

With that the conversation ended and Sharon hung up. She had hopped things would go riht, because she was starting to question herself, as far as how she felt sexually. She had thought she liked Aldon that way, but the more she got to know them, the less interested she seemed to get. True at first they loved and liked each other, and maybe a relanship between them could work out, but now Sharon was starting to doubt it.

Taly on the other hand was a different story. Not only did they seem to have more in common then Sharon had with Aldon, but Sharon started to feel differently around her. While her two best friends were hating so hard, Sharon remained friends with her. Maybe it was the kind of person she was or maybe not but still she couldn't help feel something for the girl. And, this weekend, she was oing to find out one way or another if her feelings were just one sided. If so she would go back to chancing boys, but this would be an experience that she needed. If only to find out what she felt about being with another female.

The week passed by rather quickly, and even though Sharon had made up with her two best friends, she couldn't help but look forward to the weekend at hand. Her mother had agreed since it was just going to be girls, but had strictly forbidden boys over while she was gone. Her brothers would be gone as well giving the house to Sharon alone. After school that day, Sharon raced about preparing her room for her guest. Like clockwork, Taly had arrived just as Sharon's family was leaving. "By mom, Taly and I will keep the house standing." She said waving at her mother.

"Now you two behave yourselves and have a good time…!" Sharon's mom called before getting out of earshot.

Once the house was empty save for Sharon and Tally, the two girls got talking. At first the conversation started rather light. A little talk about the frog rescue….a little talk about how things were going with them outside of school, and naturally it slowly progressed into boys and dating. "You know there was another reason I broke up with Coner." Taly had started.

"Oh?" Sharon asked her voice remaining calm even though her heart seemed like it would beat out of her chest. She wasn't sure where the conversation was going but at the same time couldn't help but wonder what the girl had meant.

"I'd been doing some thinking. I don't really think…. Boys are for me. In fact… you might think this crazy, but… I think I like you…" Her voice was choppy as she spoke her face moving closer and closer to Sharon.

Sharon didn't know what to think finding herself at a loss for words. Her breathing became shallow as she waited for the other girl to continue. Without relizing it their lips were now dangerously close. "I think I like you too." Sharon finally came up with.

"I don't think you understand. I mean more then just a friend. I'm saying I love you." Taly spat out as she inched away from Sharon afraid of the other girl's reaction.

Sharon didn't speak, instead she let her actions speak for her. Soon two sets of lips met and Sharon was begging to be allowed to explore Taly's mouth. Taly responded with a mon parting them for her new found lover as she worked the top off the blonde girl. The two broke for air long enough to work off both tops and braws now taking turns kissing and sucking on the now exposed skin of the other. Lower and lower they worked until nether girl had a thing on not even shoes.

An hour later both girls whispered an I love you to each other held in each other's arms covered in sweat and cum from each other. Neither girl thought much about it as they slept together just to be happy with their new found love. Any problems this might cause would sort itself in its own time but for now the only sound in the house was the snoring of the two lovers in the bed.

The next morning the two love birds shared another round of sex as they showered away the night be fore's events. Not wanting her mother to find her sweat stained clothing from their sexual activity the night before Sharon changed into fresh clean ones and took Tally to life cycles to do the offending clothes. Life cycles offered a wide range of washing and drying facilities as well as a snack bar for drinks and things. Often kids would go there to hang out, and those that didn't have a washer or dryer at home could pay to wash their clothing while hanging out with their friends as they waited.

Today Tally and Sharon held hands and hung out. When Conner and Maria arrived the four friends talked as if nothing was new. If Conner or Marcia noticed anything different about Sharon and Taly neither one of them spoke of it.

As time went on, Sharon continued to try and see Alden, but that relanship didn't work out. Tally had tried other boys as well, but by the time tenth grade came around Taly and Sharon announce their status as an official couple. However, before then their love life stayed only between themselves.


End file.
